


Love, or Something Like It

by Anonymous



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Pining Tim Drake, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sometimes, loving someone means wanting them to be happy.Even when it hurts.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Unrequited Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46
Collections: Anonymous





	Love, or Something Like It

“So,” Dick says. “What do you think?”

“Um.” Tim shoves his hands in his pockets, letting himself fall back against the brick wall of the restaurant. “She seems great.”

The thing is, he isn’t even lying. When Dick had invited him out to dinner with his new girlfriend, she’d expected her to be the average fame-seeking socialite. The sort of woman Dick picked up at a gala, dated for a week or so, and then came to Tim moping about after the inevitable breakup. 

But this woman. She seems different.

“I’m glad you think so,” Dick says. “Your opinion is really important to me.”

Tim smiles, forcing it a centimeter wider than his mouth wants to go. “I’m happy for you.”

When the door opens, Tim almost jumps.

Dick turns to face it. 

“Sorry about that,” the girlfriend says, closing the door behind her. “I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.

“Not at all.” Dick’s expression is sunlight itself. 

The girlfriend smiles serenely, looping her arm through Dick’s. He pulls her closer, and she leans her head on his shoulder. Dark hair spills across Dick’s jacket, blue eyes blinking up at him. 

“Come on,” Dick says. “The night is young.”

The girlfriend smiles up at him. Dick smiles down at her.

Tim isn’t smiling, but no one thinks to look.

* * *

There is only one couch in Dick’s apartment. 

Tim huddles into the arm of it as much as he can without being too obvious. He clutches the pillow against his chest, burying the lower half of his face into it. 

Dick sits on the middle cushion, one leg propped on the coffee table. 

His girlfriend leans into his side, draping herself over him. Their hands are intertwined where their thighs are pressed together. 

Out of the corner of Tim’s eye, Dick squeezes his girlfriend’s hand. She tilts her head towards him, kissing his cheek. Neither of them are watching the movie.

Tim hugs the pillow tighter and tries to focus on the screen.

Movie night.

It’s always been the bane of Tim’s existence, one way or another. At first, it was just Dick dragging Tim away from patrols, from homework, from sleeping (or pretending to sleep while he really patrolled or worked on homework). It was a bit annoying, sure, but Tim can admit that his reluctance was mostly for show. It was nice, in a way, to have Dick spend time with him like that. To sit with Dick and only grumble a little at his obligatory cuddles. 

To eventually fall asleep on one another, and to cherish those spare few minutes between when he fell asleep and when Dick did. In those few moments, he could stare without reservation, taking in the strength of Dick’s jaw and the gentle sweep of eyelahes across his face.

These days, those moments are far and few between.

Dick’s girlfriend whispers something into his ear and he laughs beneath his breath. 

Tim focuses so hard on the movie that his eyes hurt. 

* * *

“I’ll see you out,” Dick says, holding open the door for his girlfriend.

They walk out together, and the minute the door closes Tim darts to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He counts five minutes before Dick re-enters the apartment, and then he counts a minute more before flushing the toilet and washing his hands. Just to keep up appearances.

Can’t have anyone think he was hiding in a bathroom, after all. 

When he walks back to the living room, Dick is messing with the TV’s remote. He looks up, smiling at Tim.

“Want to reclaim your spot?” Dick asks, patting the couch next to him.

Tim’s face freezes. It’s all that stops the crawl of horror beneath his skin. 

The side of Tim’s mouth raises, along with a single eyebrow. If he did it right, it should be a smirk.

“Am I your girlfriend?” he asks, jokingly.

Dick looks at him, faint concern on his face. “I was just asking.”

Tim chuckles. He hopes it doesn’t sound too forced.

For a second, he wants to say no.

“Sure.” Tim sits on the couch on the same side that he had been. Except this time, Dick curls his arm around him, pulling him close.

“Thanks for staying for movie night,” Dick says. “It’s important to me that the two of you get along.”

“Of course,” Tim says. “I’m just happy that you’re happy.”

Dick’s hold tightens on him, squeezing as a smile bursts across his face. His arms feel cold; ice curling down Tim’s spine.

“I really, really am,” Dick sighs.

“Good.” Tim smiles and tries to mean it.

Even as the word tastes like ashes in his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> *flips table*


End file.
